


A Prequel of Things to Come

by ambrolen



Series: Dirk/John [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Trans!John, trans!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Dirk and John get intimate for the first time. It may not go as planned, but they love each other and that's what counts.





	A Prequel of Things to Come

“Are you sure?”

They were naked, which wasn’t unusual. They were past the point of nudity itself being sexual. But this…

John was sitting on the bed, Dirk curled into him, kissing his jaw and stroking his face, pausing only to whisper in his ear, breath hot, voice low.

“John, are you sure?”

John nodded.

The bed shifted as Dirk stood up, and John felt cold.

Dirk reached into his dresser drawer then paused and turned back to John, who could barely look at him.

“Do you remember the system?”

John nodded again. “Green if I’m good, yellow if I need a moment or to talk, red to stop.”

Dirk nodded and went back to the drawer and pulled out… was that a length of leather? As he came back closer with it, John could see it had buckles and a metal ring. It was a collar. Dirk handed it to John, who weighed it in his hand for a few moments.

“I want you to wear this,” Dirk said. “Color?”

“Green. Not too tight.”

Dirk picks the collar back up and latches it around John’s neck, leaving a bit less than a finger’s width of breathing room. “Okay?” he asks.

“Okay,” John says, a little breathlessly.

Dirk bends down further, hooks a finger through the loop, and pulls John forward into a kiss. “Mine,” he whispers against John’s lips when he breaks away.

John’s breath catches in his throat.

Dirk then pushes John back on the bed, and helps him scoot up to be fully on it, then straddles him.

John tries to catch his breath as Dirk looks down on him, not touching him, not saying anything, just looking.

Hungrily.

Dirk’s eyes roam over the body laid out before him, lingering on the collar, on his small breasts, on the happy trail leading the way to what lies beneath his own body.

Dirk leans forward, pressing his body into John’s, and kisses him roughly, tongue darting through parted lips. He grinds into John as John’s tongue meets his own, and runs his hands through John’s hair, gripping but never quite pulling.

John gasps for air when they part, and Dirk is breathing harder as well, hot breath tickling John’s cheek.

Their moment apart doesn’t last long. Dirk kisses John’s chin then down and to his neck, then down and to his collarbone, lightly nipping as he goes, drawing more small gasps and moans out of John.

Dirk continues further down John’s body, reaching his breasts. He lightly sucks one nipple into his mouth while he thumbs the other, his tongue flicking hard strokes against the hardening bud. John squirms and moans, gripping onto Dirk’s shoulders like a lifeline, legs pressing into Dirk’s crotch. Dirk grinds back eagerly, his tongue and thumb hitching in their movements as he focuses on it.

John’s grip starts to feel more like a push, so Dirk stops touching him and asks, “Color?”

“Yellow,” John says. “They’re just a bit… sensitive. Maybe later?”

Dirk nods. “Do you want to stop entirely?”

John shakes his head. “Just not that.”

Dirk smiles and kisses John. Not as roughly as before, but just as passionately, then moves back down, trailing his tongue lightly as get gets back to where he left off. His tongue drags between John’s breasts then down his stomach, stopping at his bellybutton, which Dirk kisses then sucks at noisily, eliciting a giggle from John, which Dirk returns, low and vibrating into John’s belly. Dirk nips lightly below the navel and the mood is readjusted quickly.

Dirk lets his fingernails skim down John’s sides softly until they reach his thighs. Dirk drags them inwards, tracing the crease between hip and thigh, stopping shy of John’s mound. John squirms, and Dirk nips again at his jutting hip bones. He lets one thumb explore further, rubbing at John’s folds but not pressing between. John shivers, almost flinching away. Dirk pauses and looks up. “Color?”

John shrugs and Dirk sits up, hands resting on John’s thighs. “Are you okay?”

John nods.

“Do you want to stop?”

John doesn’t do anything.

Dirk begins rubbing slow circles into John’s thighs, comfortingly rather than sensually. “Is this okay?”

John nods.

Dirk continues, his hands travelling up John’s sides and back down. He’s quiet for a few minutes, listening for John’s breathing to slow.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks again.

John hesitates, then nods.

Dirk climbs off of him and covers him with a blanket. “I’m going to take your collar off, okay?” he asks, waiting for John’s nod before unlatching the collar from John’s throat. He puts the collar back in the drawer and kisses John on the forehead. “I’m going to get you a glass of water, and I’ll be right back, okay?” John nods again, curling into himself until Dirk comes back and places the glass on the nightstand.

Dirk crawls in from the other side of the bed and gets comfortable while John takes a few sips of water. When John lays back down, Dirk pulls him into an embrace. “Is this okay?” John nods into his chest and Dirk gives him a quick squeeze, then threads one leg through John’s.

Dirk kisses the top of John’s head. “I love you,” he whispers.

John hums in response, nuzzling closer.

They lay there, contented, Dirk rubbing slow circles into John’s back, until they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did honestly plan to go full smut with this but for some reason what happened just felt right.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
